


"I'm going to be a mom!"

by glasscanonlyspill



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: AU, F/F, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasscanonlyspill/pseuds/glasscanonlyspill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/">Imagine Your OTP</a></p>
<p>Imagine person A of your OTP calling person B while they’re at work to tell them that they’re pregnant, and person B is so excited that they excitedly run around their workplace and get lightly scolded by their boss (they’re in too good of a mood to care, though!).</p>
<p>Beca is in the middle of producing a track when Chloe calls her with the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm going to be a mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, just lighthearted fluff, really.
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote this.

I didn’t hear or feel my phone vibrate the first two times Chloe tried to call. I used to keep it totally silent when I was working, but after that one time I missed so many of Chloe’s calls and she thought I’d been kidnapped or something, we decided that vibrate was a good compromise. The music gets pretty loud in the studio.

It’s only when my assistant saw Chloe’s name light up on the screen that she got my attention. “Beca, it’s Chloe,” she said, indicating towards the desk beside me.

“I should take this.” I motioned to everyone around me to take a break. “I’ll just be a few minutes,” I said, answering the call.

“Hey, babe. Wh -“

“Rebecca Mitchell, don’t you “Hey, babe” me. What have I told you about not answering your phone?”

“I, uh, sorry. It was loud. What’s up? Is everyone okay?”

“I’m not really mad, I just hate having to call more than once. It’s nothing bad, either, so no need to worry.”

She paused for a few moments longer than I expected her to, so I nudged her back on point. “Is there something you need to tell me, or? A clue would be nice, Chlo.”

“I’m … I’m pregnant.”

At first, I’m not entirely sure I’ve heard her correctly. Pregnant. Chloe. Pregnant. Us. Parents. Baby. Pregnant. I must have stood with my mouth gaping open for at least five minutes, catching flies. Was she serious?

“Beca, say something.” Her voice wasn’t anxious, you could hear her slight laugh as she continued. “I can tell you’re doing that slack-jawed thing again.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“No, actually.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jesus, Beca! Yes! I’ll say it a million times if I have to. Yes! Definitely pregnant.”

And that’s when I lost it - I couldn’t help it. I must have jumped literally feet into the air as I screamed in excitement. I don’t even remember my assistant taking my phone from my hand (probably worried I was going to throw it, accidentally), and telling Chloe that she’d get me to call her back. I was too busy running around the room, ecstatic.

I hugged everyone. Twice.

I eventually calmed down, and called Chloe back, to let her know I hadn’t passed out or anything. My co-producer brought out a bottle of champagne from the boardroom down the hall - “I’ll pass, I’m not going to drink if Chlo, can’t. You guys go for it though!” - and the track we were working on was all but forgotten.

He must have gone back to it at some point, though. “Beca, you know you were so loud you managed to scream through the noise proof glass? I can hear you on the vocal track; it was still recording.”

“Dude, I don’t care - I’m going to be a mom!”


End file.
